


So Who Gets To Be Harry?

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [3]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisscolfer Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Who Gets To Be Harry?

“Chris. What is this?” Darren questioned loudly.

There was a pile of clothes arranged on the foot of their bed, along with a red cape, the layout clearly for a purpose. Chris walked into their bedroom, making sure Brian or Cooper weren’t in the way as he shut the door.

“My costume for tomorrow Dare.” he explained. “By the way, you still haven’t decided on yours yet.” Chris pointed out.

“That’s because I was planning to go as Harry. How could you do that to me?”

“You never told me that. Plus, it’s my birthday, shouldn’t I get the first choice?”

“Nope. You’re already breaking the rules by celebrating early, no you don’t get that benefit anymore.” Darren said crossing his arms, feigning anger.

“Aw, come on Darren. Please.” Chris begged mockingly.

“Nope. You’re spoilt enough as it is.” Darren smirked.

Chris opened his mouth to ‘argue’ further, but changed his mind. He walked slowly towards Darren, close enough to know what effect he was going to have on Darren.

“What if I could convince you otherwise?” he whispered.

“Um.” Darren swallowed. “It w-won’t be that easy.”

“But it can’t hurt to try right?” Chris murmured.

“Not at all.” Darren said, falling backwards on the bed, pulling Chris on top of him.

* * *

 

They lay in bed, smiling at each other, Chris’ chin resting on Darren’s bare chest, both very satisfied.

Chris spoke up first. “So. Did it work?”

“Did what work?” Darren asked innocently.

Chris shoved Darren’s shoulders playfully, pushing himself upwards. He got off the bed, and looked around for his underwear, wondering where on earth Darren had thrown it in his haste to get rid of that obstructive item of clothing.

Putting it on, and tossing Darren his sweatpants, he explained “The costume. I’m going to wear it. It’s settled.” He began reaching for the door handle when he found arms sneaking around his waist, being pulled against Darren’s front.

Darren hooked his chin on the taller’s shoulder and pouted. “That’s unfair. If you get a chance to try and persuade me, shouldn’t I get a chance to change your mind with my enticing seduction tactics?”

Chris knew what Darren was trying to do here. He also knew how this was going to continue. How long this was going to go on, and what the result would be was still plausible, but he was in no hurry to find out. He let himself be pushed yet again onto the bed, wondering when the two of them became so insatiable.

* * *

 

After another hour, they both were exhausted.

Chris could hear Brian whining outside their door, and Darren waved his hand, and got up, signaling Chris that he’d take care of it. Chris relaxed, thankful Darren had done so, because he could not move his legs right now. Darren took his time, and came back with a bowl of salsa, chips, and diet coke for the two of them to enjoy.

“So, is this helping my case?” Darren grinned, while lifting his can to take a large gulp of the drink.

“Sort of. Perhaps a massage wouldn’t hurt either.” Chris prompted.

“You’re using up all the things I was going to do on your actual birthday.” Darren smiled. “C’mon Chris. I really want to be Harry. Please.”

Chris thought silently for a good while, he knew how much Harry meant to both of them. And Darren was trying oh so hard to win this. But maybe nobody needed to lose for both of them to get what they wanted.

“I have an idea.” Chris said, jumping off the bed and motioning Darren to follow him.

* * *

 

The next morning they stood facing each other with almost identical make-up, at least on their foreheads.

Darren wore a simple plaid shirt on top of a grey undershirt. His hair was gelled up so his curls seemed non-existent. Just brushed to the side neatly. Not a trace of his stubble, to make him look younger. His jeans were dark, old, and scruffed, as were his sneakers.

Chris, however, dressed up in a bright yellow shirt, with stripes, similar to Harry, as that was the intention. He wore a pair of light blue jeans, and his complexion slightly altered by the rosy blush that was applied to his cheeks.

The only common prop between them was a wooden wand.

“So we’re both Harry Potter?” Darren asked for the hundredth time.

“Yes Dare. But for the last time: You’re Harry Potter as portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe, your favorite version of Harry. Wheras I am Harry Freakin’ Potter, the one played by Darren Criss, my favorite version of Harry. This way we not only get to go as our favorite characters, but favorite versions of our favorite characters.” Chris said with a proud smile.

“I’m your favorite version of Harry?” Darren asked earnestly, unable to hide his happiness.

“Of course you are. Don’t get me wrong, I love book Harry a lot, but when I used to watch all those plays, I loved the -umpphh.”

Darren interrupted him by kissing him abruptly. Chris kissed back, winding his arms around the other man, their identical glasses going a little off-kilter, but they couldn’t care less. 

Darren pulled back eventually, breathing deeply, pulling Chris closer, as if that were possible. “I love you.”

“I love you too. You’re the only one I love enough to do this for.” he said, gesturing towards their outfits.

Darren’s smile was wide enough for Chris to forget where they were for a second. He knew why fans called it magical. ‘ _Oh God, here come the wizarding puns._ ’ he thought.

“But there’s one last problem we need to solve.” Darren said, discontinuing his thoughts.

“Now what?” Chris asked in a deadpan tone.

“Your hair.”

“What about my hair?”

"We should perm it. Make it curly like mine.” Darren said excitedly.

“Darren. No.”


End file.
